comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-09-12 - Space Politics: Reunited
About twenty minutes later, Lilandra and the X-men are moved to a sort of Imperial sitting room. Casual. Wounds are tended to by Shi'ar doctors and people seem generally friendly now that Lilandra's in charge again. Just as food and drink are being offered, Oracle enters the room. She seems to be laughing a little. Right behind her is Warren Worthington in a bright blue jumpsuit and anyone that knows him will probably guess he was flirting. Behind him...The Starjammers and Havok are coming in too, Alex having been given some space-spandex as well. Kitty rubs her head a bit, still not quite trusting the sudden change in demeanor, even if she buys Cyclops' view of the whole 'changing of the guard' routine. She looks over to Simone, "This is so weird," she opines again. But, she can't deny the food isn't good. She noms some, and drinks. Relaxes. Then as the others come in, she stands up, beaming. "You two okay?" She asks, genuinely concerned, but glad they're free. Alex is waddling along, his hands to either side of his crotch pulling it down and away from his most protected place. "Ugh. Who thought of this shit?" He is relatively unscathed. "There is a reason that I'm a fan of boxers." A cocky smirk plastered across his face. "Me? I'm okay. Hungry and missing my nice bed and mountain dew, but okay." The dark haired Corsair walks into the room with the rest of the Star Jammers in tow. The caviler space pirate has an easy enough smirk on his face. But there's a certain amount of disappointment that the Sh'iar just didn't kill each other. He looks at Cyclops, "Hey kid, good work. I think these two belong to you and I'm letting you have 'em." Though he looks back to Scott and then to Alex. "Did I hear right and boxer boy is your kid brother?" Simone tries not to laugh as Alex and Warren appear. Oh my! She turns her head away and covers her mouth. Oh lord what did they do to the poor boy? "Don't you people have any ah.. blankets you can give them?" she murmurs lowly. Cyclops stands up and doesn't take offense at the 'kid' comment, "Thank you Corsair." He then nods, "He is, though at times not sure I want to claim him," and his lips twitch upward a bit at that before he walks over to his brother. He then points to his chest, "Brat, if you get kidnapped again, I'm going to kick your ASS. Am I clear on that?" He then looks over at Warren, "You shouldn't encourage hiim Angel, getting kidnapped yourself. What sort of example are you setting for the newbies?" He then sighs, "What am I going to do with you two?" Of course, his hand is on Alex's shoulder soon enough and grips firmly. He isn't about to let go too soon, Alex should just be happy he isn't getting brotherly hugs right now. It's the spandex, it scares him off. Hepzibah laughs richly. "That's some brotherly love there. I think I like it," she says with humor in her tone. She has one arm linked with Corsair's right now. "Good to see family back together again," she states along with a fanged smile. Ch'od enters the room behind Corsair, ducking his head down to fit. The moment he does, the little white fuzzball on his shoulder leaps off and heads over to hop into Kitty's lap. Ch'od laughs. "Cr'reee likes you, girlie." Oracle blinks a few times then frowns. "What do you mean? These are standard casual-wear for all male Sh'iar soldiers..." she trails off. "I'm just unhappy that they weren't amazonian space women from Pluto. I don't mind blondes." Alex glares upwards towards Scott. "Hey, I'll do anything to get away from you, can't you tell?...don't look at me like that, you can't macho-hug me in spandex." Havok thumps Cyclops good naturedly in the stomach before sidling away from him. "Yeah, hes the older brother." Warren rolls his eyes slightly and gives Scott a little playful punch to the arm. "Don't be jealous that your brother would rather take after me than his stuffy older brother," he jokes. The winged man then goes to sit down and grab a snack, stretching his wings. "Just glad to have my wings free." Corsair stands back letting the brothers talk. He reaches up to take Hepzibah's hand. "It is good to see a family together." His eyes watching both the Summer's brother carefully for a few moments. Though when the comment comes up about the spandex Corsair chuckles. Corsair grins at Alex, "Doesn't mean he knows everything or he doesn't need his kid brother around." Kitty, surprisingly, is only startled a moment - she wasn't expecting, after all, anything to jump in her lap. But, she stares at it another moment, then grins, "Well aren't -you- the cutest thing in space?" She asks. She tentatively pets the fuzzball, beaming. She asks, as she does, "So, ... um, Lilandra? What are you going to do with Deathbird, now? And, your Empire? Are you going to have any trouble with people in your Empire that liked her more than you, trying to overthrow you now?" A glance up at Havok, "I'm -so- making you something when we get home," she promises him. No hugs, but, how about a homemade Kittified dinner? Since his rather uneventful performance in the fight, Forge has kept mostly out of the way of all of the reunionizing. Rather, he continues to wander the ship, spellbound by all of the technological goodies he finds. In the hand that used to be trapped inside a boot, he carries some sort of over sized digital recorder, with which he scans as much of the ships as he can. As his eyes light upon a particularly interesting piece of tech, he pulls something out of one of his pockets and without ceremony begins prodding at the machine, pulling off one of the panels in order to get a clearer look inside. He gets a couple of weird looks from various people, but apparently they all write him off as harmless. "It is, indeed, a good thing to see a family reunited." Lilandra agrees, and there she goes again with that /odd/ look at Corsair, then Scott. And now Alex is getting included. "Deathbird will be dealt with according to Shi'ar law." Which is a not-terribly informative comment. "And there should be no further trouble. Only Deathbird has a legitimate claim to the throne in any particular, and no one who did not have a rightful claim would dare attempt it." Simone stiffles a laugh and shakes her head at Oracle's reply. She sits back to watch and listen, there's going to be a ton to tell Kurt and the others about when they get back! Cyclops just does a slight grunt, "Weak man, just weak." They are most definately brothers with the way they bicker all the time. "Abs of steel." But he smiles a touch, though it's brief as per usual when he smiles. He then side-steps when Warren punches him, "I never said he had good taste." Yet he then adds, "Yours and Angel's punishment for being kidnapped are extra Danger Room training sessions. Congrats. And I get to build the programs for you." Ugh, that means they are going to be hard! He then snorts, "Ale..Havok knows I wouldn't trade him for anything. But no need to rub it in, it might go to the brat's head." Apparently he isn't real used to calling his little brother by his codename. He certainly causes enough Havok though, or has in the past at least. "We are just pleased to see you where you belong Lilandra, and hope all continues to go well." Hepzibah leans her furred cheek against her lover's shoulder for a few moments, peering up at him. Trying to give him what support she can as she has sensed his unusual level of stress. Even bestowing him with a soft purr. Alex quirks a blonde brow up towards Scott as he fumbles from his real name to his code name. "You're an arse. Beast is giving me like double physics lessons, flying lessons to be like Dad, and now EXTRA danger room time?" He moves on over towards the food tray and pokes through it. "What is this? Space snacks? I really need a burger....we're using code names?" A glance off towards Corsair. "I don't think Aliens are going to look up our social security numbers or anything." Corsair shrugs, "You weren't here when we discussed this kid. I am human and I do know know what a social security number is and I am a pirate." He does look at Hepzibah, "And don't put it past her to make off with it and tell you, 'All your base are belong to us.' It's what she does." He looks at the other Star Jammers and then he looks to Lilandra. "You are ferrying my fellow Earthlings home right?" Hepzibah grins, "Ah, I wouldn't do that to friends!" Maybe, you can see her thoughtful expression. Scaaary! She mmms, "You don't want to spend more time with them? Some of your own species for once." Kitty laughs at Corsair's rendition of Hepzibah, while she pets the cute little fuzzyball in her lap, comfortingly. "Oh," she says back to Lilandra, nodding. "Good." And, she adds, "I'm glad we could help each other." "It's good for you," Cyclops informs Havok. "Anyway, the flying lessons won't be that stressful. If you can handle physics, you can handle flying. Anyway, there is no other feeling like it, and it's in our blood after all." No compassion. He doesn't comment about using code names. He steps toward Corsair to offer a hand toward his free one. "Thank you for your assistance sir. Perhaps our paths will cross again, in happier circumstances. As long as you mean no ill will, you will be welcome to visit us." Cyclops doesn't half know why he offered, it isn't in his normal nature. Just for some reason, he liked Corsair. Perhaps because they both lost family to the Sh'iar, not that he has informed Alex of that yet. Oracle frowns a moment and then shakes her head. "We don't have burgers. Earth food isn't exactly in high demand within the Shi'ar Empire. I'll have someone check some of the cargo we picked up from that Skrull wreckage we encountered earlier..." she trails off, heading for the door. Cr'reee lets out a 'SQUEEEE!' when pet, apparently appreciating the attention. The fuzzball makes a few noises before looking to Ch'od. "Now you're gonna give him a swelled head," the big alien laughs, scooping up some food for himself. Warren was about to comment on Scott's statement of punishment when he was stopped by Simone suddenly falling asleep against him. He glanced at the girl and then grins, slipping an arm around her shoulders. Lilandra nodded to Corsair. "Indeed, as soon as their hurts have been seen to." She agrees. "Though I agree with Hepzibah. I think you could perhaps do with a bit of time amongst your own kind. You have been away a very long time, Corsair." Yeah, she's meddling. Deal. "It's fine, I can wait." Alex glances off towards Warren and Simone with a furrowed brow. "Hey...I could've done with some feminine affection, why didn't you bring Synche with you?" But that's said as Scott is wandering off to shake hands with Corsair. "Yeah yeah.." He flops down to settle into one of the chairs. Nap time will be commencing shortly it seems. Maybe he's too damn proud, maybe he's still in shock that his sons are alive, or maybe he just doesn't want to explain, 'Surprise I'm your dad and I never came back cause I thought you were dead to the boys.' He shoots Lilandra a dirty look that says stay the hell out of this. Then he turns back to Scott. "Thank you, uhm Cyclops. It's always for good for a pirate to have a safe harbor." He says shaking the boy's hand. "But I have nothing for me back on Earth and it only brings back sad memories and old ghosts. Keep up the good fight." He turns to leave for the door. Though he does steal another quick look at the Summers. "Use your head on why," Cyclops calls back to his brother. He didn't know who Synche was, but he could guess it was Siobhan. He then nods to Lilandra, "We appreciate that." Then his attention is refocuses on Corsair. He waits till the man looks back at him and his brother, "If you ever change your mind...," he isn't sure what bugs him about the man, but something does. He then forces himself to turn away, "Hey kiddo, get some shut eye while you can." Cyclops isn't going to go asleep however, he will keep watch and if Lilandra lingers, will speak quietly with her about a few things he noticed on the ship and had questions about. Hepzibah looks concerned, but then smiles through it as she leaves with lover. "If you ever change your mind," she whispers softly to him. "It sounds like an open offer." But after that she drops it. She knows how stubborn Summers can be. "Let's go back to the ship, I'll fix your favorite drink."